User talk:SirMajestica
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Ritz.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Balthierfan (talk) 01:37, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Hello, Balthierfan here, the resident admin. Thank you for joining us at DDC Wiki. A few pointers for future sets. Please do not thumbnail pictures (I have corrected your Ritz set for now, but please remember in future); Attack order in sets is ground, ground/aerial, aerial (Again I have corrected your Ritz Set - although she seems to lack aerial combat, is this intentional?); and please use the manikin naming scheme as devised here. We don't tend to mess with each other's sets (except minor grammar or similar) but we do try to keep fairly conformed. Thank you, and I hope to see more from you. Balthierfan (talk) 10:38, September 13, 2013 (UTC) (PS. On the note of grammar, both American and British English are acceptable here, so please do not change things based on different spellings.) Hi, me again. Please add licencing to future pics you upload. This saves me (as an admin) time and helps with the (rare) issues that arise - I've done them for now but please try (When uploading pics theres a scrolldown menu for licencing - just select 'from wikipedia or wiki' (I assume that's where you'll get them from). On a curious note - just so I know, have you actually played the Dissidia games before? We've have editors who haven't, and I'm happy to give a little explanation where needed. Cheers Balthierfan (talk) 22:10, September 13, 2013 (UTC) I apologise if it seems like I'm nagging/nitpicking but you seem to keep giving either over high ot low values to your weapon sets (to give an idea Lv1 (~20), Lv30 (35-40), Lv90 (57-63), Lv100 (66-71) with those with added bonuses (BRV, HP, DEF) having lower and with penalties having higher. Balthierfan (talk) 17:00, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Weapons You can make a gunblade section if you like, but personally I think its a little narrow for character use (Squall, Lightning, Gaius Baelsar and maybe Bartz?). It's a little specific, and many gunblades are already found in the Swords and Greatswords section of the original dissidia weapons. But if you think you can carry it off then find an empty space on the weapons chart and make a set. (TBH, the weapons page needs a tidy up. It still has D012 colours and is missing a lot of info) Balthierfan (talk) 09:35, September 21, 2013 (UTC) What? While you are free to make whatever you like, can I just enquire why you are making nonsensical sets for SE Staff? How many of these sets are you planning to make? While this is a fandom/fanon wiki, there's a limit to how far you can go before it seems a little... strange? awkward? luck pushing? I dunno, but please don't take this too far... Balthierfan (talk) 13:27, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, if that came across as mean, I'm just cautious of 'trolling'. We had this a little at the beginning of the wiki, and a little on the original DDC forum (Which usually got removed in seconds, but...) where people would make random sets and basically just be a nusiance. You didn't have to delete it if you don't want too - your toriyama set was what flagged me (summons Amano and Nomura, who have a slap fight over which of their designs is better. The Lightning figurine then attacks the enemy when they're not looking. - seriously?) your sakaguchi set at least had an actual attack style, so thats why I felt I just had to test your intent. You can have the sets up if you like, but please just keep them at least semi-sane. Balthierfan (talk) 19:22, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Its fine by me if you make things off my list, it gives me a reason to be lazy and never make them. XD Lycropath (talk) 01:19, September 23, 2013 (UTC) By the way, do you want me to delete your Sakaguchi set? or do you want it reverted back to the original? Balthierfan (talk) 14:50, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Summons Page To answer your question, there is a fanmade Summons page on the original DDC forums. I have thought of moving it here but it needs a clean up, additionally, there is the issue of credit. As many aren't and it wouldn't work as well in a separated by author structure like some of the pages. Additionally many were made before Duodecim was made so there's many that became summons (Zalera, Hecatoncheir) and many that had their effects used in the new summons. I have thought of making the page including the originals but it could end up quite long. I might try moving it by this weekend. Then we'll see if we can get it to work...Balthierfan (talk) 15:32, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Nintendo Creations (Copied and edited from User talk:Lycropath) Not a warning, but more of a nag. While the unofficial policy is to stick to Square material as the moment we will allow lenience for associated companies (e.g. Eidos (SE owned)) and Nintendo (they've published a fair chunk of SE games), but please give a heads up if you're going to make non-Square sets. We'll usually say yes but we want to avoid what has happened in some dissidia fan-sites (e.g. many sites got filled with pokemon sets around the time B&W were released and again after the sequels - with the 6th gen and such, you get the picture) Balthierfan (talk) 10:14, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Just a small notice as you have made your Pickachu set. I know I seem to moan about a lot of the recent things you've made, but please don't take it personally. Hoping to reawaken the wiki now Christmas break has started. Balthierfan (talk) 11:40, December 20, 2013 (UTC)